


~Kazuichi's Time in the Corner~

by Tokietherookie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Smooching, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokietherookie/pseuds/Tokietherookie
Summary: Kazuichi always finds himself in some trouble or gets himself in trouble and Mahiru was always there to put him in time out when needed
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru & Soda Kazuichi, Koizumi Mahiru/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	~Kazuichi's Time in the Corner~

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me randomly so I decided to write a fic about it ^^

As any other day Kazuichi was doing what he loves the most which was handling and fixing cars. As the Ultimate mechanic Kazuichi had a special touch with car ever since his younger days. He would fix things that were deemed unfixable and When he was in Highschool he was known for fixing up the students vehicles for a price and that's when he met his Girlfriend Mahiru Koizumi.

So as Kazuichi was waiting on the next customer he started whistling his favorite song, a song that was sung to him ever since was was little. As the song came to a end, he noticed that there was a customer that was about to pull up into his shop and he already noticed the issues with the car. When the customer told Kazuichi what happened, Kazuichi told the customer that he could fix it in no time.

As Kazuichi got to work, he first started with the window wipers and the need of a tire replacement. So Kazuichi reached for his toolbox and got to work on the window wipers. Since the window wipers were the easy to repair it didn't take long and usually it would take 25 minutes for a amateur mechanic to do but it only took 15 minutes for Kazuichi. Next was the Tire repair, and depending on how many tires are in need for repair the more amount of time that the mechanic needed. 

Luckily it was only two that needed repair. As Kazuichi got to work, and decided to start a conversation with the customer since it was very quiet and it was unsettling to Kazuichi. After the two had a pleasant conversation between one another, Kazuichi was finished with the tire repair. The last thing he wanted to do is to make sure everything was smooth and up and running, so the mechanic went under the car and checked if there are any problems.

Everything was checked off and Kazuichi was about to tell the customer that there were no problems with the underside of the car but at the last moment he notices that the Exhaust System was kinda bent out of shape and immediately told the customer that the Exhaust system was needed of repair and he needed to go to someone else for it. As so as Kazuichi told the customer that, they started to get angry and yelled about how he was a ultimate mechanic and he should be able to fix anything imaginable.

Kazuichi cleared any misconceptions and told him that yes, he can fix almost everything but the key word there is almost. But the customer didn't understand and let his emotions get the best of him and he grabbed Kazuichi by the shirt and demanded that he fix the Exhaust system or he was going to regret it. But Kazuichi stood his ground and told him the same thing that he said before.

That response wasn't what the customer wanted so he launched his fist at Kazuichi's face. But before anything Kazuichi kneed the customer so he could let go off him. Before the Customer did anything else, Kazuichi yelled, " GET THE HELL OUT MY SHOP IF YOU GONNA BE LIKE THAT". Knowing that Mahiru could hear him, he waited for the customer to leave so Mahiru wouldn't know what exactly happened. 

When the customer left, weirdly Mahiru came from the living room to the shop as soon as the customer Left. But nevertheless Kazuichi already knew what was coming, so he just walked like a sad puppy towards Mahiru.

"What happened?" Mahiru said with a unimpressed look on her face

"I told the customer that just left to get the hell out because he caused a whole scene because I told them that I couldn't fix the exhaust system and he would have to go to a higher up"

"Ah, I see, did you do anything physical towards the customer?"

"y-yes BUT it was for him to let me go"

"What did I tell you about getting into trouble? If the person get physical, you let me know instead of dealing with it yourself, right?”

“I-I’m sorry”

“You know what's coming right?"

"Yes" 

"Alright, let's go"

Mahiru grabbed Kazuichi's cheek and dragged him into the living room. As the two went into the living room, Mahiru told Kazuichi to go sit in the corner and think about how you should of handled the situation differently and Kazuichi did as what he was told. Mahiru set a mental timer to 25 minutes and left Kazuichi alone for that amount of time.

As the timer was counting down, Kazuichi thought about how he should really call Mahiru like she always told him, but he felt like Mahiru treats him like he can't fight his own battles or that he is weak. But nevertheless he is grateful that he has someone that will always have his back instead of leaving him in the dust.

When time was up, Mahiru called Kazuichi to the living room and invited him to get his Cuddles and smooches. As the two were on the couch and Mahiru was giving Kazu affection, Kazuichi asked why he needs to call on her for help instead of doing it himself. Mahiru responded accordingly, " I say that because I don't want you to get badly hurt or someone coming after over something petty, and since I have a menacing look I can scare them off and you can have less stress on your shoulders".

Kazuichi understood where she was coming from and told her from now on that he would call her SOMETIMES but not all the time. Mahiru was a little hesitant but agreed on the deal. After they clarified everything they had relaxing evening with Kisses and cuddles.


End file.
